


Savage Ravage

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Transformers Flash Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: a prompt for the TF Flash Challenge featuring Blaster and the prompt the first moment.In other words, Blaster meets Ravage for the first time.tf challenge 1/4





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TF_Flash_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TF_Flash_Challenge) collection. 



“I don’t like you.”

Blaster lay on the floor of Soundwave’s living room confused and a little intimidated by the cat-former that was perched on his chest, pinning him to the floor. “Hey now, cool cat, I know we just met and all—“

“Shut up,” Ravage hissed. “I’m not finished. I haven’t liked you since the first time I smelled you on Soundwave. You’re loud, chaotic, promiscuous, lazy—don’t deny any of it, I’ve seen you. And yes, I’ve been watching. You are everything he does not need. It’s taken decades for Soundwave to become stable and I will not let you ruin him.”

Blaster flinched as Ravage’s claws pricked at his chest.

“Upset or hurt him and I will tear you to shreds. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yeah, cool cat, whatever you say.”

“Good. Now I’m going to let you up and you are going to sit on the couch until Soundwave and the birds come back with our energon. Then we are all going to have a pleasant evening. And you’re not going to breathe a word of this to Soundwave. Understood?”

Blaster nodded his head and hastily replied,” Loud and clear.”

True to his word, Ravage stepped off of Blaster and stepped away to give the red mech space to stand up.

Rubbing his chest, Blaster picked himself off the floor and watching for more sudden moves from the cat he slowly walked backwards to the couch. Once there, the red mech sat and he and Ravage sat in silence until the door opened.

Walking in, Soundwave could feel the tension between Blaster and Ravage. Looking between the two Soundwave asked," is everything alright?"

Blaster felt Ravage's eyes on him. Ignoring the cat's gaze, he forced a grin on his face and stood to greet his lover. "Yeah, everything's good, baby; just gettin' to know Ravage while you were gone."

-4 million years later-

Blaster stood on the command deck, doing his best to tune out Riptide’s whining and Getaway’s reassurances that what they did was right. Looking over to his left, Blaster could see Bluestreak’s doubt written on his frame.

Turning to look back, Bluestreak opened a comm. _Blaster? I—Is- Did we do what’s right? I thought we were, but now that they’re gone, I’m not sure anymore._

Blaster was about to say yes, because Megatron deserved to die. But then he remembered, Ravage was there too and he would do everything he could to help Megatron, because he cared about the bastard. Blaster still remembered the first night he met Ravage, how he threatened him if he hurt Soundwave. He also remembered all the times Ravage did sink his claws into him during the war; probably out of spite.

Blaster knew first-hand how protective Ravage could be for those he cared about. He also knew it would break Soundwave’s spark if Ravage died. Though he had hated Soundwave for the last four million years, he almost felt sorry.

_I hope so Blue._


End file.
